


Peter Pan

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu sais quand m’as dit de prêter attention, de ne boire pas près les costumes blanques ? »





	Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Peter Pan**

« Yabu? »

« Quoi, Yama-chan? » lui demandé, en levant les yeux de son journal.

« Tu sais quand m’as dit de prêter attention, de ne boire pas près les costumes blanques ? »

« Ryosuke ! » Yabu gémit. Découragé, examina la tache de jus d’orange dans le costume.

« Je fais bien á te dire de prêter attention quand tu manges et bois ! » dit-il, pour ensuite se calmer devant la culpabilité de Ryosuke. « Bien, n’importe pas. Ça arrive. »

Yamada sourit, heureux.

« Merci, Ko-chan ! Désolé encore ! » dit-il, en lui embrassant et depuis en courant hors de la loge.

Yabu soupira.

Parfois, il se demanda si Ryo ne fût pas resté l’enfant de 12 ans imprudent qu’avait connu ans avant.


End file.
